Such a facial sauna is commercially available and is accordingly known. In the known facial sauna, a reservoir configuration is provided which comprises a base part, which forms the foam retrieval reservoir, and a water heating reservoir arranged in the region of the circumferential reservoir wall of the foam retrieval reservoir, which water heating reservoir extends substantially parallel to the circumferential wall of the foam retrieval reservoir and is connected at its side facing away from the circumferential wall of the foam retrieval reservoir to a heater plate which forms the heating device for heating the water present in the reservoir configuration, i.e. in the water heating reservoir. The problem arises in the known facial sauna that dust and other foreign particles, for example present in herbal additives and the like used in such a facial sauna, can enter the reservoir configuration. The circulation which takes place in such a reservoir configuration then leads to the situation that the dust particles and other foreign bodies are deposited mainly in the region of the reservoir wall heated by the heating device, which leads to a pollution of this reservoir wall in the form of a deposit, which in its turn causes an unpleasant odor generation when such a facial sauna is used for a longer period. This is inconvenient for a user and accordingly undesirable.